Reconnections
by royslady51
Summary: Have fun with this one. It occurred to me that we were never told WHY the Doctor hates Pear Juice so much...and that as far as I know, it's never been addressed. My regular readers know how I feel about unaddressed issues. Sequel to Banana in the Crosshairs. ONESHOT


**Summary:** Something was wrong with the Doctor and there's only one way Rose can think of to fix it. She doesn't think she can manage until he brings her to a special gathering. The Reunion of Self...suddenly, she has help and allies. Sequel to Banana in the Crosshairs. ONESHOT AU/AR, CUSSING

**A/N:** **It occurred to me that we were never told WHY the Doctor hates Pear Juice so much...and that as far as I know, it's never been addressed. My regular readers know how I feel about _unaddressed_ _issues_.**

BTW, I **_don't_** hate Ten, I just like to rattle his cage cuz David's face is just mobile and expressive...he's really best one for stories like this one, **_cuz he's just so much FUN to mess with._**

* * *

_**Reconnections**_

* * *

Rose had been very busy, shopping mostly, but not just for herself this time. A few dozen new brown pinstriped suits in the Doctor's sizes hung in his bedroom wardrobe...along with new converse. But the converse weren't white, they were a very pale, hardly noticeable pink...as were the stripes on some of those suits. Not all of them, no...some had other colors. A variety of other colors, in fact. Every color except the one that was supposed to be there. She could hear the TARDIS' approval in the back of her mind as she carefully replaced his normal aftershave and cologne with scents that were just a touch...fem. Only a little, mind, but enough to matter, just the same. He had told her to prepare mild pranks, that it was expected that she try and expected that he catch her at it...but they were going to attend a get together with all his previous bodies...and all the companions were doing this. It was supposed to be fun but her current Doctor needed serious help from himself...she was trying to alert the rest of his selves to a problem.

* * *

She got his past body a present, well wrapped and with a big bow on it...and the first chance she got after past her and past him left past TARDIS was to leave it on the jumpseat...with a note to him...and her handwriting hadn't changed, after all.

_**'This me is with future you...and past me doesn't know cuz future you forgot we were there for a bit...better warn her cuz I remember you warned me we were both there. I just don't remember all the spots we were in, when I was that her and you were that you, so you're gonna haveta look sharp.**_

_**This me misses that you, so much. Love ya, no matter what but this you seriously needs to grow a pair. Lost about half your testosterone when you regenerated, this you said it'd gone wrong, and I don't know what's missing other than that, you know? You're cute, this go...in a 'Walt Disney sort of Bambi' way...but I miss the testosterone. Miss the ears more, actually. Loved that face. Precious to me, you know. Hasn't long, if you could just get this you to grow a pair...plus you haven't touched me since you changed so I guess you lost interest. Miss your hand in mine, too. **_

_**Anyway. Love ya, Doctor. My Doctor. My first kiss sort of special, special to me.**_

_**Rose.'**_

* * *

"What the hell are you _doing _to Rose? Or rather, _not_ doing?"

"What are you talking about? And why is Rose in her bedroom refusing to come _out_?"

"Because younger her is here too and she doesn't remember where she did or didn't go. She's taking some care, which is good. Remember this?" He held up the note. "First time I've ever gotten a note from a companion to a me in a _past_ body asking me to ask the current one _to grow a pair of balls_...and do you realize how embarrassing that is when it's ROSE doing the asking, _Bambi, old boy? _Told me she misses the ears _and the testosterone that came with them._ What is wrong with you? I'm almost ready to have the other bodies come over and help me make sure you regenerated with all the bits your _supposed _to have...just like she _asked_ me to."

"Oh dear, that doesn't sound good." Came Second's old voice. What're we missing?"

"Apparently, our _masculinity_...his companion is the same one _I_ have, just older...and she left me a present and a note to the effect that I'd told her the regeneration was going wrong and she wanted to know if I could check to see what was missing...other than most of my testicles, which _is_ a rather disturbing thought."

"Yes...yes it is. Very disturbing. Even Sixth has his _masculinity_ fully intact..." Five muttered.

"Yeah. I **_do_**" Sixth agreed.

"Well, the girl knows both of you and if _she_ thinks something went drastically wrong, the best thing _we_ can do is check...whether or not I like it."

"That's sounds about right. Let's get him into 12th's TARDIS." Eight's voice agreed coming from behind him.

"NOW JUST HANG ON!" Tenth bellowed.

"We are..._to you._ Settle down or we'll let Eight knock you out. We need to know you've got everything attached right where it _should_ be and don't have anything you shouldn't...like _ovaries _or something like that." Third told him, hefting his part of his elder without complaint.

"Just go with it." 11th told his youngerself. "We felt a lot better after we got this _fixed_.

"So...there _is _a problem?"

"Yep, _several_, in fact: I'm the us after him, see...I _remember _this."

"Shit! What _else_ are we missing?"

"You'll see...just stay calm and we'll have them attached properly pretty fast. Too bad about the rest of what had to be repaired, but you'll get over it..._eventually_. No matter how traumatized it made us."

"Attached?_ Attached?" _Nine yelped. "Rose was right?"

"Partly. The inner connections didn't quite make it, so the testosterone we have isn't making it to the bloodstream." Eleven told Nine while trying to ignore the alarmed _squeaking_ noises that Ten was making.

"That's _not_ good, you can't do what I do without a _ton _of it."

"Yeah...so what was scaring older Rose is that...we're behaving like what? A little girl?"

"That or a human male, yes. Far less effective than we should be."

"_NOT _good." First agreed, popping Ten over the head. "Get imbalances like this _checked_, you squeaky moron!"

"I'll punch him or something for scaring older Rose...the rest of us got this? _Good _instincts, Rose...knew something was off."

"Yes, yes...the poor dear must have been quite desperate to contact a younger us in so sneaky a fashion. Go reassure her...the rest of us can handle ourself." Second told Nine. And with that Nine slipped out of his elder's TARDIS, admonishing the old girl to keep younger Rose from following him..he needed to address that 'haven't touched me' comment. _Surely _she hadn't meant...

Nine decided he'd rather it _had _been the other thing...but it wasn't.

Not one hug.

No hand holding.

Barely looked at her.

It'd been over a month since he'd regenerated..._no wonder she wanted the other hims to check the one he'd become._

* * *

_Can I go with 12th you instead of the next one I'm with? He __**hugged **__me, first thing. So did the next you after this one. The you after you makes me feel...horrible. Hurts. I want to be with you, just not the you I'm with...he's...cruel._

_Come along Rose Tyler...I'll settle you with the eldest me. That sounds best, that me does have a companion, but you'll like Clara. _

She leaned into Ninth's strength on the way to the eldest Doctor's TARDIS, the newest him that got the report that Tenth had hidden of his behavior, causing him glared at by every other body. "Didja forget the Promise? Never Cruel entered into didn't it then. It's a wonder the poor gel still wants to be with me." 12th growled as the TARDIS spoke.

_Much will be rewritten if she changes yous. I will allow it for those bits __**need **__changing._

"True." Eleven nodded. "Rose, go find your room, the old girl will have gotten it off the wheel by now. If it didn't get dumped in my time, that is. Not sure about that. But this way, I have hope and a shiny thing at the end of this body to look forward to...and last me deserves to lose you"

* * *

"Not even _one _hug? For a month? What the hell is he thinking?" Third sputtered.

"He's _not_...thinking that is." Sixth sniffed, "Did we succeed in getting his internals connected properly? We need _those_, in any regeneration."

"Yes, he'll be fine...but he'll have to find a different companion because Rose wants someone who cares about her and makes sure that she knows it." Nine bit out. "_Idiot _pretty boy."

"Yeah. Those pink pinstripes should've _warned_ me."

"Pink? My pinstripes are _blue_."

"Good Gallifrey, did we check _our eyes_?" Third asked.

"Or the ladies scents he's wearing should have tipped him off, if the color didn't...even _Six _wears mostly yellows, reds and oranges." Seven shuddered.

_"What's wrong with my cologne?"_

"_And_ our senses of smell. Gather round me, mes...we've still got work to do." Fourth sighed.

"Now, wait a minute...just hang on..." Ten protested.

"Maybe we should just check _everything_, 12th, you and 9th, go keep Clara and Rose company." Eleven finally snapped. "Ten will lose her anyway so it may as well be now."

"Rewrite a smidgen? Yes, he hasn't treated her very well, has he?" Twelve nodded. "I don't see a problem with it, yes, we'll just do that then. There's an SJ in PW so, Handy will be fine."

"Go on, 12th, the rest of us have this." First told himself gruffly.

* * *

My, he _is _squeaky, isn't he?" Six muttered in disgust. "Settle down, we're _**going **_to fix you, Me, so you may as well just go along with it. You can't beat so many of yourselves when we're all _united _in the matter."

"Damn it!" Seventh yelped, staring at a bleeding finger. "I _bit _me!"

"That's it, _knock him out_ and we'll just do a full scan and fix _whatever_ else is wrong..._where's the juice_?"

"No, _not _the juice. Anything but _that_.._**.no juice!**_ "

"Got to, Tenth...you've _bitten _yourself, you know the agreement we made. That's it mes, pin him down and get the funnel...sorry old boy, _we _hate it too."

_**"Nooooooooo! No Juice! Not the Juiiiiice..."**_

He was given the choice between swallowing and drowning as he was force fed the juice that would knock out _anyone _of his people, for days. He _hated _pear juice. He was still spitting uselessly and trying to scrub his tongue off when he passed out.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Rose was curled up on a couch in the library with her head on the Doctor's lap. She was sound asleep and he was reading. _What the hell had he been thinking when he was Ten, not to ask himself to fix so very many things that hadn't attached correctly?_, the Doctor wondered, running his fingers through Rose Tyler's hair. He was so glad to have her back in his life.

* * *

_**~ END ~**_


End file.
